


I'll Collapse Here, Thanks For The Head Trauma

by Aztecl



Series: Whumptober 2020: Natasha Romanoff [25]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Explosions, Gen, Missions Gone Wrong, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aztecl/pseuds/Aztecl
Summary: Only seconds later, the room exploded and Natasha's vision went white. Sounds of crumbling rumble and crashing came from all around her as she tried to at least protect her head, curling in on herself. She heard voices over the comms calling out to her. The distant ringing did nothing but get louder and sharper in response. Natasha must've passed out, for she awoke to a grim sight.WHUMPTOBER NO. 25 AND 26 - I THINK I'LL JUST COLLAPSE RIGHT HERE, THANKS; IF YOU THOUGHT THE HEAD TRAUMA WAS BADBlurred Vision, Ringing Ears, Concussion
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov & Avengers Team
Series: Whumptober 2020: Natasha Romanoff [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949368
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	I'll Collapse Here, Thanks For The Head Trauma

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not finish the rest of the Whumptober prompts. I dunno, y'all... Your input is greatly welcomed, and happy Halloween those who celebrate!

Natasha saw the large explosive wired to the middle of the basement before Tony yelled out a warning, hearing an enemy confess to the backup plan of blowing up the facility up on one of the upper floors.

Only seconds later, the room exploded and Natasha's vision went white. Sounds of crumbling rumble and crashing came from all around her as she tried to at least protect her head, curling in on herself. She heard voices over the comms calling out to her. The distant ringing did nothing but get louder and sharper in response. Natasha must've passed out, for she awoke to a grim sight.

Flames sputtered and died around her, at least, that's what she could see from through the cracks of the rubble trapping her inside a small trench. Natasha cursed upon realizing her comms were broken. She coughed up dust and dirt, trying to further decipher the ringing of her ears. Were her friends okay? Natasha noticed how the world was blurry and dim; everything was way darker than usual.

Steve had been on the first floor in order to recheck everything. It wasn't a huge mission, so Bruce was waiting in the quinjet. Clint had been with Thor in the adjacent buildings, the compounds connected only by the ground level floor and the ugly, grey color they both had. Tony had been on a higher floor than both Steve and Natasha.

"Hello?" Natasha yelled, voice hoarse. "Anyone there? This is—" _wheeze._ She went into a coughing fit, which did nothing to ease her pounding head.

A faint echo resonated her name, almost tauntingly. For the first time, she decided to evaluate her injuries. Natasha felt a burning sensation on her left wrist and guessed it was dislocated. Her chest ached along with Natasha's head. Something red pooled around her left hand, but through blurred vision, Natasha couldn't tell whether or not it was blood or just remnants of bricks.

Natasha pushed aside a small stone slab with her left hand. She winced, realizing at least one of her fingers was clearly broken in a bad way. Switching hands, the stone was eventually moved and Natasha took a deep breath, trying to stand up. She put pressure on both feet and took a few experimental steps forwards through the wreckage. With every step, a white-hot pain shot up in her head.

A voice suddenly called out, "Nat!"

She stumbled and coughed loudly, not able to find the words to describe her burst of relief at hearing Steve Rogers. A beam of spruce and supported by metal plating stood firmly next to her. Natasha grasped it tightly with her good hand in order to steady herself. She rounded the corner and squinted to see Steve and Tony looking around with noticable unease.

"Hey, boys."

And with that said, Natasha felt her knees buckle and drop her to the ground. The ringing in her ears grew sharper and she couldn't hear what her friends were saying anymore. She reached out her left hand on instinct and yelped as it made contact with the unforgiving concrete. It wasn't painful anymore, but merely a slight tingling sensation of great inconvenience. The lack of inevitable pain sent an icy chill up Natasha's spine.

When she finally opened her eyes, she stared blankly into Tony's eyes, not _really_ seeing him. His lips were moving, but Natasha couldn't actually hear his words above a faint whisper. Natasha also assumed that Tony's Iron Man suit was damaged too badly in the explosion for any use.

"I think I'll just c'llapse right here, thanks." Natasha tried to read Steve's lips through the blurriness. "Mm?"

The soldier turned to Tony and told him something. Tony's face paled at the news. Natasha only caught one word, which still wasn't all that helpful: _concussion._ That would explain the splitting pain in her head that only worsened as the seconds ticked by slowly.

Suddenly, light broke through the cloud of dust and debris. Natasha shut her eyes and started to slip into unconsciousness. But Steve and Tony and a new third person's hands jolted her back to reality. Her eyelids fluttered into a half-open position. Natasha's emerald eyes were met by piercing blue-grey ones as Clint recognized the loud ringing and her inability to hear. He frowned for a minute before remembering that the duo is fluent in sign language, signing out:

_You don't have permission to die, Tasha._


End file.
